Falling from Reality
by Heepwahtastic
Summary: A girl who has read the Ranger's Apprentice book is somehow transported to Araluen. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm falling. What? How am I falling? I was just lying in my bed next to my dog. This doesn't make any sense. Ah! I'm getting closer to trees. Wait. Was that a reddish castle? It looks kind of like what I thought Castle Redmont would look like. But that isn't possible. Oh no! About to hit the trees. Ow, ow, ow. Branches are whipping into my face. Thud. I hit the ground and sink into unconsciousness.

**A/N. Yes, I know that it's short. I'll try to update soon. This is my first fanfic, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Found

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to my one reviewer, SupernaturalFlames. Just for you, here's another chapter. Oh and I forgot something last time.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. **

**Chapter 1: Found**

**(Will's POV)**

It started off as a normal day. But that stopped when something fell from the sky. As soon as I realized it was a person, I ran to get Halt. He had not seen it, but I knew where the person had landed.

We get to the strange falling person, and it's a girl! But not just any girl, she is also wearing strange clothes. Pants! And a top with gibberish writing on it. Wherever this girl is from, it is definitely not Araluen. I look towards Halt.

"Should we take her back to the cabin?" I asked.

"Definitely," Halt responded. "If anyone else found her she might be in harm's way.

So I picked her up, draped her over Tug, and headed back to the cabin.

**A/N There you go! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A/N: So I'm in geometry today and already have finished my homework…..so I decided to write another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

_Ow. Why do I hurt all over? _I asked myself. I open my eyes and find myself in a strange room. And then it all comes flooding back. The fall, the trees, the castle.

"Oh you're up." I sit up, look for the owner of that voice, and see a teenage boy in the doorway.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered.

"Will Treaty. Ranger 50." The boy-Will- responded.

"No! That's not possible! This is not real! It can't be! You're not real!" I shouted at him.

"Well of course I'm real. I'm standing right here, aren't I?"

"No! You're not real! You're a book character! I was just reading about you! So, whoever you are stop this act and tell me the truth!"

He looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? I'm not a book character. I'm just a ranger."

"You're not acting?"

"No, of course not."

"So I'm in the Redmont fief of Araluen?

"Yes."

"And somewhere close by is Halt?"

"Of course."

"And Tug and Abelard and Lady Pauline and Alyss and Horace and Gilan?"

"Yes they are all near. Although Horace is at Castle Araluen and Gilan is in his own fief."

"But how is this possible? I live in Cape Girardeau!"

Will looked puzzled.

"Cape Girardeau? I've never heard of that village. What fief is it in?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not in a fief, stupid. It's in southeast Missouri, next to the Mississippi River. In a country called the United States of America."

"I've never heard any of those names."

"Of course not. They don't exist in your world."

Just then, Halt came walking in.

**A/N: I'm getting ready to add more people to my story. If you want to be in it, please submit a character profile. And REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

**A/N: So I was one Fanfiction today and had already looked at all the books I wanted to, and then I remembered. I'm in the middle of a story! And I bet a lot of people are wondering what will happen next. So here it is!**

**Chapter 3: Explanation (A/N: might change later, any ideas, please tell me!)**

"Oh good. Our visitor is up. Tell me child what is our name?"

"First off I'm fourteen years old, not a child. And my name is Rebecca, but everyone calls me Bexy."

"Well nice to meet you Bexy."

"Yeah well I can't same the same thing." I could not believe that I was telling this to one of my favorite book characters.

'Why not?"

"Because I don't belong here. I want to go home."

"And where might home be?"

"I already told your former apprentice. Let him tell you."

Halt looked expectantly at Will.

"She said her village name was Cape Girardeau. In a country called the United States of America."

"I've never heard of any of that either. Are you sure that's the exact names, Bexy?"

"Well, yeah. I think I would know the place I have lived my entire life."

"Ok. Well, let's heads up to the castle so Baron Arald can hear your story."

**A/N: So again, if you want to be in my story please submit a character profile. I'm about to ass a lot of characters but don't know what they will be like. REVIEW!**


	5. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!

**JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I will try to get things posted soon, I have them all written, just not typed. But finals week is here and I really need good grades. So Fanfiction will have to wait! Sorry! Will try to get some up on Tuesday, which is the day after finals. Wish me good luck so I am able to get on the computer!**

**Joelle622**

**(I especially need help in geometry and advanced English)**


	6. Chapter 4: Newfound Talent

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in, like, forever. I will try to post again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, as I live in the U.S. **

**Chapter 4: Newfound Talent**

"Which horse am I going to ride?" I ask.

"You'll ride Tug. I'll walk next to you just in case." Will replied.

"Okay." I walk up to Tug and start patting his head. "So I can get on him anytime now?"

"Yes, but you should know…"

I wasn't really paying attention to him. I walked up to Tug's ear and asked him, Do you mind? After Tug whinnied, I turned and saw Halt and Will looking at me in horror. "Ha!" I shouted at them.

"H-how do you k-know Tug's p-passc-code?" Will stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you. I've readyour books. I know a whole lot about you."

It was Halt who spoke next. "Well it seems like we have to accept your story now."

"In would think so. Now let's head to the castle." And with that, I climbed onto Tug, Halt mounted Abelard, and we set off.

**A/N: I know this is EXTREMELY short. But I had to update. Will try to update this week, but I swim and have three meets this week, along with a research paper and book report in Advanced English. O and geometry homework, French homework, physics homework and soooo much more. Everyone in high school knows how I am feeling. **

**Please review, as it will motivate me to update sooner. I know how the next chapter is going to go, but do you? **


	7. ADOPT A STORY

**A/N: I have to put this story up for adoption. Sorry everyone. I've lost the inspiration to write it. If you want to adopt it, please review this chapter or PM me. I'll take the first person. They will get all my notes, which is not very much. Again, so sorry if you wanted to know what happens next. Let me know if you want this story. **


	8. IT'S ADOPTED!

**A/N: so this is not a new chapter, obviously. This story has been adopted by EchoedMusic. I'm sure it will be amazing! So watch for the new story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story:**

**Iyceflame and Alycian**

**InsaneLautnerLover**

**Ranger Maestro**

**Shademark the Lost**

**Silvermoon34**

**Frogata**

**HunterOfArtemis17**

**Herz von Silber**

**Peppertail**

**SupernaturalFlames**

**samfriz45**

**Kstar101**

**Esmerelda Diana Parker**

**Thanks everyone. Sorry I couldn't finish the story. **


End file.
